Hear Me
by ThatRebelKid
Summary: The Cullens left. Set during New Moon. Bella gets changed, and joins the Volturri. Bella has changed in more ways than one. What happens when they meet up again? Will Bella save them from the chaos? Or will she let them fall for revenge?
1. Prologue EDITED

**Hear Me**

**07, 2012 of August

* * *

**

The pain was blinding, it enflamed every nerve until everything that led to those days in hell were just a memory, or worse, things she had imagined. Was there a life before this pain? Had she ever smiled? The full moon beamed down at her.

A sense of peace and calm slowly put out the fire that had raced along her skin, helping her think past the pain, to remember what godforsaken decision led her to _this. _But his name was on the tip of her tongue, and it ripped a jagged black hole into her chest that just left her _achingachingaching_ and oh,_ God,_ would it never end? Her thoughts were all on him, but when was it ever any different? She wanted the pain, _needed_ it to give her something else, because he was the poison and she was the infected.

A twisted, shadow of a smile morphed her dry, chapped lips as the pain tore through her spinal cord, fiercer and vengeful than before. She would have laughed if she could, embracing the pain and the release it grant her from _him. _Soon enough, the agony was too much to bear and she was twisting and convulsing trying to get it _OUT_ and what the hell did she do to deserve this?

She fell in love with an angel of death, and finally, as the pain worsened still, _his_ name slipped from her mouth and dropped to the world like a loaded gun.

_Edward._

And her heart stopped.

* * *

**Edited, as you can see. Editing this whole story. **

**Hopefully will be done by tomorrow or so. **

**Also editing all my other works, but this one will be the first priority.  
**

**Check out _From the Inside, _my most current and successful Twilight story. **

**Thanks for the support. **

**Love, **

**TRK  
**


	2. San Diego Listen Up

**Hear Me**

_ I have to get out of here. _The clock on the wall ticked the seconds by, infuriating her. 3'o clock. She bit down hard on her tongue, and clenched her fists. 40 more minutes. Her eyes narrowed, and she held back a snarl. _Fuck this, I'm outta here. _

She slipped out quietly as the teacher droned on about spontaneous combustion. She turned her cell off knowing that texts would start pouring in the second they realized she wasn't there. She sighed, and walked over to her wine red 350Z Nissan hard top convertible. She slid into the black leather seat, and gunned the engine.

The silent hum of the engine calmed her as she shout of the parking lot. She drove through the deserted streets of Forks, and took a pit stop near the Cullen's House. They had left 3 months ago, but she still could smell their scent coming off from the house. They weren't there. She knew they wouldn't, but she had hoped. She had always hoped.

She threw the stick in reverse, and went well over 150 as she drove to her apartment. She walked in, and simply cocked an eyebrow as she took in the sight of her cousin sitting on her couch. She dropped her keys on the kitchen counter, and leaned against the wall, waiting.

"You're supposed to be in school, Bella."

"And you're supposed to be in Phoenix."

"You're supposed to be human."

Damien's livid black eyes fixed themselves on her topaz. His chocolate brown hair fell into his eyes.

"You're supposed to have fed last week."

_ I shouldn't have said that. _His black eyes flashed.

"You know my hunting cycle, yet I don't know my own cousin was changed?!"

"Ever heard of Dirty Little Secret?"

His lips curled back over his teeth, and he snarled. I let a growl build in my throat, and we stood like that. Postures rigid, fighting stances, and ready to kill.

Damien softened, and held out his arms to me. I ran into them, and we hugged fiercely. He breathed in my scent, as I did his. He smelled of mint chocolate and thyme. I felt him frown into my hair.

"I wish I had been there. To hold your hand through the change."

"I know."

"Who did it?"

"Doesn't matter. I killed them."

"That's my girl."

I drew back and smiled up at him. Then, I walked over to my room, and started to pack.

"Where are you going?"

"San Diego."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"I guess that means I'm coming with you."

"If you want."

"Of course I do."

"You have to hunt."

"Take me."

* * *

2 hours later

Bella's sleek red Nissan pulled over onto the side of a dirt road. She stepped out in a black spaghetti strap shirt, black baggy jeans full of pockets, and black and blue Phat Farms. She gazed at the stretch of woods next to her before turning to Damien. He had on a black undershirt with a dark blue open button-down on top, dark blue jeans, and black Air Jordans.

"Don't you dare stain, Damien."

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Can't a guy feed in peace?"

"Whatever."

He shot off into the woods, unseen by none but her. She leaned against her car door, before leaning inside and clicked on her CD player. Debussy filled the atmosphere, and she closed her eyes and let it roll over her senses. Damien's scent drifted into her nose, and she pushed herself off the door, turned, got inside, and started the engine. Seconds after, Damien jumped in next to her, his eyes butterscotch with the hunt.

Without a word, she opened the glove compartment, and switched the CD to Linkin Park. '_Faint_' roared over the stereo system in her car, and the both of them settled into the comfortable silence as they drove into Seattle. Bella drove over 200 not even feeling the speed, but satisfied with it. Streetlights zoomed by, casting an eerie glow in the car. She glanced at the time. 7:30. Why was it so dark?

"Do your parents know?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"They're dead."

"Damn. How?"

"Volturri."

He froze, muscles locked in place, face grim. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't join them."

He relaxed, the tension in his body melting away. He kept quiet for a long time afterwards. They bought first class tickets to San Diego, California.

"How can you afford these?"

"I have a job."

"What job?"

"Hired assassin."

"For …?"

"Vampires."

"So you kill vampires."

"Only the ones that deserve it."

"Cool."

* * *

San Diego

"Bella."

"Hey Mikey. I need a place to crash."

"Apartment?"

"Yeah. Make it two."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Where is it?"

Right near the beach. You'll find it. 

It smells like me."

"In that case, I already got a whiff of it."

"Bye."

"BbZ."

"Come on."

"Where are we going Bells?"

"We're getting our apartments."

"You work fast."

"It's what I do."

Bella threw one pair of keys to Damien, and kept the other to herself.

"We each have a spare. You have my spare, and I have yours."

"Awesome."

"Yours is on the 14th floor."

"And yours?"

"I get the penthouse."

"Hoe."

She smirked, and let Damien push the buttons. She waited patiently for her floor, and then got off. She got the whole top floor for herself. She opened the light gold door, and let herself in. The walls were set in light creamy tones, giving the room a warm look. The couch was a very light beige, and the carpet was soft and fluffy and the color of molten gold. The kitchen had white granite countertops, and glass tile walls. There were three hanging lights set above the counter, giving it a warm glow.

The bedroom was deep lavender, and here the carpet was dark blue. Off to one corner was a glass computer desk, where a laptop sat. In another corner was a king sized futon covered in dark blue silk sheets, with a lavender comforter. The back wall was a glass window, looking down on a deserted beach. The opposite wall was covered in an expensive stereo system, a wide screen plasma TV, and built on metal shelves. The shelves were piled with DVDs and CDs, all that were chosen to her tastes. And on the floor in the middle of the room, lay a note:

_Just for you_

_-Mikey_

A small smile played on her lips. And she shook her head in disbelief. _The damn bastard. _She drifted out in the hall to look at the other rooms. One room had a fireplace, clearly a library. It was already full of books; romances, thrillers, and vampire history. Another room was disguised as a music room. A grand piano lay in the middle, and again, the back wall was glass. Under the piano, a trap door led to a weapon room. In there, a door led to Damien's kitchen.

Damien's apartment was almost identical to hers but in gold and silver. His room was done in black and blue, with music and movies in his taste. Instead of a library, he got a gym. And where there was a piano room in hers, he had an equipment room, full with sports, archery, and fishing stuff. It was clear that they had to share the weapon room.

Bella smiled as she came into her apartment. _It's party time. _


	3. Cullens Are You Listening?

_85 years have passed.

* * *

_

**Hear Me**

Bella looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She had on a strapless black dress with silver glitter designs all on the front, and it ended at mid thigh. She had matching black heels that wrapped around her ankles. She had spread a black and blue body glitter design, meaning for it to look like a flame. She smirked, admiring the way she looked exotic and sensual. After one last exasperated change of hairstyle, her long straight brown hair was half up in a bun, the rest loose around her shoulder. Her brown eyes had taken on amber flecks.

She turned on her heel, grabbing her keys on her way out, and met Damien out on the lobby. He wore a light grey undershirt, a black open button down on top, baggy black jeans, and his favorite black Air Jordans. He whipped out a blindfold and covered Bella's eyes. She sighed, muttering dark curses under her breath as she let Damien lead her to God knows where.

"BELLA!!"

Her eyes widened as the blindfold came off, and she cursed louder. She made to run out of the parking lot, but two huge arms accompanied with a laugh, grabbed her. She pretended to be exasperated but a smile tugged at her lips. She turned, and jumped.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

A man with black hair and blue streaks and piercing amethyst eyes laughed as he tugged her away from Damien's twin, Darien. He looked like the bad boy type, with a baggy black shirt, black jean, and black Converse high tops. He lifted Bella easily into the air, and she laughed happily as he caught her.

"Z!" (Z is the guy in the paragraph).

Next to him was a girl named Serena, or Rena. She had black hair that reached her chin with purple streaks, and blue violet eyes. She opened her arms, and Bella gladly stepped into them. The two girls laughed together as another set of arms swept her off her feet. Ash had blonde hair with brown lights and golden brown eyes from a recent hunt. Bella planted a kiss on his cheek, and embraced Riley, his wife. She had waist length dirty blonde hair with light gold eyes.

She turned to a set of twins, Jake and Drake. They both had black hair and amber eyes from the hunt. She examined each one, exasperated.

"85 years and I still can't tell you two apart."

They laughed.

"Which one's my Jakey?"

One of them stepped forward, arms wide. She laughed and embraced him.

"Come here Drake!"

Drake spun her around before setting her on her feet.

"Let's party!"

They all piled into different cars, and drove to a dance club.

* * *

Phoenix Fire

They all walked straight to the bouncers, who smiled at Bella and let them in. Loud techno music filled their ears as they took in the San Diego party scene. People crowded the dance floor, and booths lined the walls. Off to one side was a bar Bella happily skipped off too.

"Hey Mikey."

Mikey had a brown fade with pitch black eyes.

"The whole coven's here, eh?"

"Well, you know how we do."

With that said, she strutted off to the dance floor. Not a second later, a guy came up to her asking to dance. She offered him a sensual smile, and accepted. She moved her body to the beat, getting lost in its pulse. She danced with many guys, none lasting for more than one song.

The coven left near 2 in the morning. They pulled into the parking lot, and headed to their own apartments. Bella walked into her room and switched on her stereo after clicking in her Beethoven CD. She skipped until she heard the soft, enchanting notes of _Fur Elise. _She sighed, contented. She changed into more comfortable clothes, meaning a two-sizes-too-large shirt and black silk shorts along with a pair of fluffy socks.

She glanced at the clock, and bit her tongue to keep from growling. _Being young for all eternity rocks and everything, but it doesn't count if you're bored out of your mind. _She cursed, and accidentally pressed the Disc Skip button. She stared at the CD player remote darkly, contemplating on how to destroy it. Hauntingly sweet notes rang through the silence in her apartment, and the familiarity of them almost knocked Bella off her feet.

She gasped, and fell onto her knees, staring at her hands uncomprehendingly. A pressure crushed on her chest, and she found it hard to breathe, (even though she didn't need to). Non-existent tears pricked the back of her eyes. Tearless sobs wracked her body as the hauntingly sweet notes of Edward's Lullaby tore at the hole where her heart should have been.

* * *

San Diego College

Bella walked inside her Biology class with the confidence of a supermodel. She was dressed in a tight black halter top, and baggy black cargo pants. She paused to hand Mr. Banner a late slip, and slid into a desk in the last row. Beside her, Damien smirked.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We have a sub for Spanish."

"Freaking awesome."

"You're telling me."

She smirked, and kept her eyes straight ahead, staring blindly at the blackboard. She frowned in disgust when she found that the teacher was still taking attendance. She groaned.

"Humans are far too slow."

Zarek, (or Z), laughed, and looked at her. His eyes had a mischievous glint.

"I got a rubber band."

A slow smile spread on her face. Z loaded a paper ball onto the makeshift sling shot, and it soared through the air and at the back of Mr. Banner's head. A low laugh escaped her lips. That is, until it was cut short by a familiar scent coming into her nostrils. She paled, and Z looked at her questioningly. She closed her eyes, and rested her cheek against the cool surface of the desk. _Please pass the door. Don't come in here. Please! _She cursed as she heard the doorknob turn. She dreaded the next words almost as much as she dreaded the oncoming Gym period.

"Class, we have new students today. I'd like you to say hello to the Cullens."


	4. Volturri Are Deaf, Apparently

**Hear Me**

"Class, we have new students today. I'd like you to say hello to the Cullens."

Bella quickly composed her face as she turned to look at them. Memories flooded her mind as she saw them for the first time in almost a century. They were already looking at her, and for a moment, she locked eyes with Carlisle. She broke away, and felt Z stiffen next to her. She cocked an eyebrow questioningly at him. He simply responded by a jerk of his head pointing toward the Cullens. She nodded once, and he growled. She laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, aware of the seven pairs of eyes on her.

Z looked at her in shock as she used her strength. He got the message, and backed off. She turned, and again, her gaze met Carlisle's. She couldn't bear to see the confused hurt expression on his face. She ducked to retrieve her iPod from her book bag. She shoved the ear phones into her ears, and punched in Nickelback, _'If Everyone Cared'. _She closed her eyes, and let the beats roll over her, despite the seven people seated in the row next to her. She heard the bell ring, and she gladly swept up her iPod into her pocket, swung her bag over her shoulder, and walked out with the rest of her coven.

"Great, just freaking great." (Darien)

Bella raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Another damn coven." (Darien)

"I say we run them out of our turf." (Damien)

"Now I see how we're related." (Darien)

"What are you? Retards?" (Riley)

"I resent that." (Darien & Damien)

Bella rolled her eyes.

"They're older than us, dorks." (Rena)

"So? That just means they're grandpas." (Ash)

_ WHACK! _

"Ow!" (Ash)

Bella offered them a cool smile as Riley bonked Ash on the head again. The smile disappeared as she headed over to her locker and found the Cullens waiting for her. Z looked over her shoulder at them, then nudged her side. She glanced at him.

"I'll go with you. Besides, I need your English homework."

She nodded brusquely, and turned towards her locker. She spun the lock, ignoring the Cullens. She stopped the dial at the first number, paused, and turned her iPod back on. She glanced at the bell as it rang above her, and spun her lock quicker. She opened it, shoved her book bag in it, and took out her Spanish books. A hand caught her locker door before it swung shut, and Z held out his free hand to her. She sighed, and dug around for her English worksheet, and handed it to him.

She slammed it closed, and she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, and heard a thud. She whirled around, and found Edward in a chokehold. She grabbed Z by his collar and yanked him off Edward. She slammed him into a wall, and punched his stomach. He groaned in pain.

"You want to pick a fight with them, fine. Just not around me," she snarled. He nodded mutely.

She walked over to Edward, hauled him to his feet, and shoved Z in the general direction of his next class. She turned to her locker, and worked the lock again. She shoved her stuff in, searched for her wallet in her bag, and slammed it shut.

"Where are you going?" (Z)

"I'm ditching."

Bella turned towards the double doors, and a cool hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned, and faced Edward. Her memory had not done him justice. His bronze hair shone bright, and fell into his topaz eyes. His eyes searched her own, smoldering. They stood like that, in silence.

"Bella? Is that really you?" asked Alice tentatively.

Bella nodded, and reached in her pocket to turn her iPod off.

She looked up again as Esme hugged her fiercely. She hugged her back, and breathed in her scent, before shaking her head and stepping back. She sighed, and looked down the entrance stairs and at her Nissan. She shook her head, and turned back to the Cullens.

"It's not good to ditch on your first day," she gestured toward the doors.

Edward took a step towards her, and she choked with non-existent tears. She looked down, then at the state flag looming overhead.

"I'm not ready yet."

Not bothering to check her speed, she ran to her car, and started the engine. She drove out of the parking lot, and drove to the outskirts. She parked her car onto the side of the road, shut off her engine, and rested her head against the head support. She climbed out of her car, and walked towards the wide forest surrounding her. She jumped lightly off her feet, and landed on a branch. She lost herself in the steady rhythm of her feet padding lightly against the branches.

* * *

Flashback

_ "Edward?" asked Bella tentatively, as she stepped into the seemingly empty mansion. Her footsteps echoed throughout the house. White sheets covered every inch of flat surface within the empty house. Tears stung her eyes, and she felt her windpipe close up. An empty hole opened itself up, and dark shadow hands took hold of her and pulled her in. Pain washed over her. Not the physical pain, no, the emotional one. Painful waters rose, and she drowned, falling from the surface. She knew she would not resurface. _

_ She gasped her hand flying to her throat. She struggled to breathe, her pulse slowed. Tears ran down her face, and pooled onto the floor. She fell onto her knees, and stared around her uncomprehendingly. A glint showed in her peripheral vision. She focused her unseeing eyes on it. A knife. In a daze, she walked over to it, and pressed it against the skin of her wrists. Red oozed out of the cut, but sweet pain shot through her veins. _

_ That was the day she found slitting her wrists her new drug. _

End of Flashback

* * *

Bella opened her eyes, and looked toward the sky. She sighed, and headed into the general direction of her car. Her fingers traced phantom injuries on her wrists that had long since healed. She made it to her building just after 9 in the afternoon. Fear traced cold fingers up her spine as she caught sight of a silver Volvo, and a black sedan. She glanced instinctively at her window on the top floor. Jasper's knowing eyes met hers briefly, and nodded in acknowledgement.

_ I can probably make it into my car before Jasper tells the others. _She turned, and reached for the handle. A pale hand shout out of seemingly nowhere and seized her wrist before she could get anywhere knew the damn thing. A low growl built in her chest, and she glared down at the ground hard to restrain it. The hand released her, turned her so that she was facing the entrance, and led her through all the floors.

Bella was pushed lightly into her own apartment, and when the door clicked shut, she whipped around to meet the pitch black eyes of Jasper. She smoothed her face out into a blank expression, and she looked pointedly at the door. Jasper smiled wryly.

"Bella. We need to talk." (Carlisle)

Bella snarled, no longer trying to keep her façade.

"Like hell we do. Get out."

"At least give us a chance." (Esme)

Bella's resolve wavered, and in the fraction of a second, her expression was apologetic. Then it turned to cold fury.

"Out."

"Bella, please!" (Alice)

Bella opened her mouth, then hesitated. She closed her eyes, and her eyes turned calculating. Her eyes glanced quickly at the window, the door, and to the faces of the Cullens. All in inhuman speed. Emmett grabbed hold of her arms, and Carlisle stepped in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, and struggled against the iron grip she was in.

"Bella, please allow us to explain." ( Carlisle )

Bella snorted, and looked away

Bella's eyes took on a look of defiance, and her lips curled up into a sneer. A terrible snarl ripped from her mouth, and it horrified them to no ends. Jasper doubled over at the waves of anger, hatred, helplessness, and agony of being left behind. He quickly left the room. Carlisle looked deep into her almond colored eyes and it seemed like an inner light caused her eyes to go brighter and brighter until they glowed cold silver.

Black, silver, and red ribbons spun in circles around her figure, and then wrapped themselves tightly around her arms. It was a transformation, to her fighting form. Her fighting form had jet black hair that went to the back of her knees with fuchsia and amethyst streaks. Amethyst eyes with flecks of midnight blue and silver near the middle, and creamy pale skin.

She wore a strapless black dress with red and silver glitter designs on the front that had a skirt that reached mid-thigh. A belt hung loosely on her hips diagonally, full with a variety of weapons. Black running shoes were on her feet, and the ribbons wound itself tightly around her like a shield. She chuckled darkly at their shocked expressions. Her eyes flashed silver again, and fire ignited along the sides of the ribbons.

Ribbons wrapped around Emmett and squeezed until his grip on her arms fell. She held out her hand, and they flew into her palm, forming into a fats moving fire orb. At that moment, her door clicked open, and 4 unwanted figures stepped through her threshold.

Aro was the first to view the sight of Bella in attack. His lips curled up into a knowing smile and he nodded at her in acknowledgement. Bella's lips curled back in annoyance, and she hissed at him. He glanced at Emmett before her, and his smile turned wry.

"As it happens, Bella, it's not their fault they left you 85 years ago."

At this, Bella stiffened and cocked an eyebrow at him. A small smile formed on her lips, cold.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Coincidently, I kidnapped them."

Her eyes narrowed at him, and her smile turned into a malicious grin.

"Coincidence, eh?"

Aro nodded happily at that. Bella lunged. Marcus and Caiuis slipped behind her, and were caught at the neck by her ribbons. Her ribbons gathered the Cullens in a circle near her, and her eyes glowed silver. The ribbons spun faster and faster in a wide circle around them, until you couldn't even see them anymore. The ribbons slowed.

They were gone.


	5. Beginnig of the End Can You Hear It?

**Hear Me**

Bella took one look at her surroundings, at the Cullens, and cursed. She started to pace, and threw her head back to look at the heavens. She opened her arms wide open, and laughed humorlessly.

"You've had your damn revenge once already! You want to take another shot at me? Fine! But be ready to take one from me!"

She looked back down at the ground in disgust, and glanced at the Cullens. Her gaze turned calculating, her thoughts flowing rapidly; forming a plan. She sniffed the air, testing it cautiously, and then her breathing returned to normal. She closed her eyes, and sighed through her nose; trying to ease the tension out of her stiff muscles. The Cullens could have sworn they went crazy at that particular second, because it seemed as if the scene around them rippled like water. She opened her eyes.

The rims of her eyes started to shine slowly, and then glowed a bright black. The scene rippled again, and shadows appeared and warped the image until they were in darkness. Then the darkness was ripped from under their feet, and they were back into the forest clearing again. The same shadows appeared once again, and this time wrapped itself around them.

Bella turned her head in their direction, her eyes clearing so they were completely white.

"I can hold this for only so long. Take hold of my hands!"

They quickly grabbed hold of her arms, and ribbons engulfed them once again….

* * *

Back at San Diego

Bella took deep even breaths as they appeared back into her apartment. The shadows dissolved, and they discovered that it was midnight. The deep butterscotch color of Bella's eyes rushed back, the fog in her eyes disappearing. She treaded silently to her room, and sat down leisurely on her futon. She reached for her cell, hesitated, then withdrew her hand. She looked at the Cullens uncertainly, then seemed to make up her mind.

"Z? Damien? Rena? Ash? Riley? Darien? Jake? Drake?"

In a flash, her convent was their sprawled in what looked like relaxed positions all around her. The clan gave a small nod of acknowledgement in the Cullens' direction, and turned their attention back to Bella. She explained to them the whole story; hoe she met Edward, the Volturri, and the recent events.

Damien was the first to react. He got up slowly, and walked with a flowing grace, but underneath all that grace was the danger he possessed, all the hidden tension of a fight. His face was the epitome of blazing fury as he neared Edward. Bella leaped to her feet and placed a hand on his chest. She looked at him with pleading eyes, and Damien looked torn between kicking Edward's ass, and obeying Bella.

"He's the bastard who broke you!"

Bella looked at him, exasperated.

"Damien, please."

Damien huffed, and reluctantly sat back down. Suddenly, the Cullens sensed the tension in the rooms and the murderous stared of the younger clan directed at them. Jasper attempted to remove the hostility, but Riley looked at him sharply. Her lips curled back over her teeth, and a feral snarl escaped from her lips. Her eyes flashed black, and she looked menacingly angry. Alice snarled at Riley in Jasper's defense. Ash growled ferociously at the pixie. Bella hissed, stopping the hate fest.

"Forgive me for not mentioning the fact that Riley here, (she gestured toward Riley), can sense when a power is being used and can immediately recognize what it is. She is very protective about her emotions, Jasper."

She placed her hand on Ash's chest to stop his growling.

"And his gift?" (Carlisle)

"Why don't you demonstrate, Ash?"

Ash smirked lightly, and got up from his sitting position. He closed his eyes to gather his concentration, and opened his eyes. His eyes looked out of focus, the air cackled from his intensity. Then, it seemed as if a silent bomb had erupted, for everyone was suddenly slammed silently into the walls. Once they recovered, they leapt back to her feet. Carlisle nodded in Rena's direction.

Rena stood, and smiled cheerfully. Her hands opened, her palms facing the ceiling, and two small metal balls floated on top. They circled each other, and she moved her fingers, and they followed. The balls enlarged, and clashed together. Instead of the harsh bang they expected, the two melded together into one. She made it fly high in the air, and as it came crashing down, she slammed her fist into it. The metal ball split into small liquid fragments floating in air. She made a swirling gesture, and they gathered back into two balls, and disappeared.

Esme gestured toward Jake.

Jake bowed his hand, and when he looked back up, his eyes shone gold. He slammed his fists together, and a white smoke curled out of his mouth and circled his body. The smoke curled into a ball floating above his hand, and when he gestured it raced toward the ash tray. A forgotten cigarette butt exploded on contact. Jake jerked his head, and returned to normal with a satisfied smile. He bowed, and held out a hand to Drake, who rolled his eyes.

Drake's power was similar to Jake's, but instead of exploding, it froze to ice. He turned to gesture at Darien. Darien held out his open hand, and static electricity shot from his fingers. He sparked Damien, who grumbled something under his breath. He held out his hand, and light rippled from it. The light from the lamp next to him dimmed, and its light shone in the opposite corner instead of on Damien.

"You can manipulate light?"

"Yeah. Ash is a power boom. Rena controls metal. Jake is a living bomb; Drake's a living ice cube. Darien is the real life version of _Static Shock_, and I literally manipulate light. Bella has two gifts."

"Which are?"

"Bella's the dark to my light. She manipulates the shadow, night, and moon. She also has a fighting metamorphosis which you no doubt found out the hard way."

"And him?" Carlisle gestured at Z.

Z smirked, and looked triumphantly to Bella. She shook her head in mock disapproval. Wind rushed in out of nowhere, bringing with it the element.

"I control the elements."

"And _I _like what I see."

"Aro?!"

Bella stiffened up, and jumped to her feet, already transformed. Her jet black hair was in a high ponytail, and all her rivals knew that when that happened, she meant business. _Real _business. Aro peered at her from the corner of his eyes, and smirked. A maniac glint shone in his eyes as they took on a crazed sort of look. Bella cocked an eyebrow, and smiled arrogantly.

"You think you can fight me, Bella? You forget I'm centuries old."

"Yeah, this in my book, makes you a weak grandpa. Or did you forget that as well?"

At that moment, he was the essence of fury. Her smile widened, and she licked her lips in excited anticipation. _I do love a challenge. _Her eyes shone brightly, similar to that of a vampire in the middle of the hunt. Crazed, and adrenaline pumped. And desperate for violence. Caiuis slipped in behind Aro, and whispered something inaudible into his ears. Aro's stance relaxed, and a tight, thin smile was visible on his face.

"Let's take this somewhere else? There are humans below us and we will create quite a ruckus."

In seconds they were in a deserted part of the forest. So deep and thick, the vampires were engulfed inside. Bella felt her senses stretch, and savored the sensation. It was like waking up after a long nap. She welcomed the adrenaline, and stretched her muscles. _I'm going to enjoy this. _Aro and Bella stood a mile apart, staring at each other; neither making the first move. All around them, the others were fighting. Marcus was fighting with Jake. Caiuis with Drake. Demetri with Emmett. Jane with Rosalie. Heidi with Alice. Giselle with Esme. A blue haired vampire with Damien. A red haired with Edward. A raven haired with Darien. A blond with Jasper. And it seemed like Aro's father with Carlisle.

They didn't find out until later that the blue, red, raven, and blond haired vampires were quadruplets. Or that Rena, Riley, Ash, and Z were all planning to attack with as much force as possible when the others got Aro's clan into a circle.

Aro lunged after what seemed as eternity, and Bella easily side-stepped it, and countered. She slammed her elbow into the base of his spine, and heard a resonating crack. She smiled appreciatively. Aro howled with anger, and whirled around, grasping her throat. The look on her face was one of boredom. She took hold of his wrist and twisted until she heard a satisfying snap. Aro used his free hand, and slammed his fist into her stomach. If she had been human, she'd have been paralyzed for at least 15 minutes.

A mocking laugh escaped her lips, and she raised her knee to her chest, and slammed her foot into his face. Aro flew into a tree, and she dropped her belt onto the floor. _Let's make it fair. No weapons. _She was beside him in an instant, and wrapped her arm around his neck, and broke it. The crack was a fleeting pleasure. Soon afterwards, she felt it mend itself in her arms. She sighed sadly, mourning the pleasure she felt in his pain. She shook her head in a disappointing way, and slammed Aro back into the trees. This time, he sprang back up instantly, and charged. Her eyes were alight with the challenge, after that little warm up routine. _Finally, no more games. The real deal. I'm ready for some girl fight action. Oh, oops! _

She snickered to herself, and dodged a punch directed to her head hurriedly, before dealing one of hers. He dodged, and countered with a roundhouse kick. She grabbed hold of his foot and twisted it, before stomping on his knee, shattering the kneecap. He squeezed his eyes in pain, and she smirked. She turned around, and walked away. Behind her, Aro stood up quickly, and snarled menacingly.

"I thought you knew better than to turn your back on an opponent."

A small smile played on her lips.

"I do."

In seconds, she was behind him, dealing a kick to his neck. She spit at the ground next to him, smirking.

"It's you who doesn't know any better."

They engaged in combat again, forgetting the world around them, just contemplating their next move. Eventually, the night gave way to dawn. Rena, Riley, Ash, and Z had finally gotten their chance, and the majority of the Volturri were currently burning, or burned. The Cullens and the Covenant, (Bella's coven), gathered around in the high branches of the trees around them, watching the fight below them. Aro was weakening, but then again, so was Bella. Bella was bruised, and bloodied, but she trudged on. Aro jumped up high, and grasped Edward's hanging ankle.

A knife appeared, and a lighter in the other hand. He held Edward close to him, and didn't even have to voice his thoughts. He dragged the blade across Edward's alabaster skin. Red blood dripped slowly out of the wound, contrasting sharply with its pale background. His frantic gold eyes flew to her amber ones. She narrowed her eyes, and turned her gaze upwards. A silver sword materialized in her outstretched hand. A fire orb was imprinted on the handle, with ribbons crossing through it diagonally, her crest. A jewel was inlaid at the top of it. The jewel looked as if the colors were fighting for overall control. As if emerald, sapphire, and ruby were fighting to be the overall color of the jewel.

Her angered gaze turned apologetic to the heaves, and the shadows rippled, and covered the sword. She turned the crest face up, and threw it at Aro's feet. She looked down and met his gaze in defiance. Aro's lips curled into a smirk. Bella blocked out the shocked gazes of her coven, and the horror they felt. The wind picked up, and her hair caught on the breeze.

It was the beginning of the end.


	6. Revenge Is LOUD

**Hear Me**

The thud of the sword echoed throughout the clearing. Slowly, the gazes of the stander by vampires traveled up to Bella's small, darkening figure on the horizon. A nearby pack of wolves howled at the rising moon in anguish, sensing the end to come. The wind picked up in violent protest, and leaves whirled around in massive disorder, loose and aimless.

Aro's eyes glided over to the sword, and looked at her in suspicious curiosity. Cold amusement glinted in her eyes, and a hard, humorless laugh escaped her lips. She threw her chin up defiantly, her eyes cold and empty. Aro took a step back in panicked shock, and in an instant her expression turned to black hatred and vile disgust.

"That's what you wanted, right? My power?"

Her lips curled into a cruel smile, and she snarled. Her eyes cleared, until they were completely white. They focused on the sword, and it flew back into her hand. A blast of shadows erupted from the jewel and shot towards the sky, spreading throughout the world as they flew. They streaked through the sky and completely covered the moon in darkness. They doubled back and encircled her arm, forming a defense shield if she would ever need it.

The world was covered in darkness. So that even the vampires were blinded.

A vicious roar came from Bella's mouth.

The darkness thinned out a little, and allowed the vampires to see.

Aro's grip on Edward tightened.

"You fool! You would risk the existence of your former lover for victory?!"

She didn't listen, she was creating a whirlwind of shadows; building her power.

And in the instant it took her to gather her force and energy into the attack; was the instant that Aro threw Edward off and whistled.

Groups of vampires fell in from the surrounding tress and in seconds, Bella's coven was dead. Her power drained from her, as her concentration broke. Dead. _Dead._

"Z? Damien? Darien? Jake? Drake? Ash? Rena? Riley?"

No answer. Just the sound of their burning bodies, and the scent of roasted flesh.

A little moan escaped her, as she fell on her knees by Ash. His eyes glanced at her, and he tried to smile. But his head rolled to the side. The enemy vampires left, including Aro; leaving her alone. A scream tore out of her, as dry sobs wracked her body.

The Cullens came close, too close.

"Get away! Don't touch me! GET AWAY!!!"

She grabbed hold of Damien's shoulder and shook him ruthlessly. No response. Not even the usual sarcastic remark telling her to let him imagine the blood feast. She crawled on all fours to Z, willing for him to be at least the least bit alive. His eyes were closed, but she crawled inside his embrace anyways. He opened them, and looked at her. A chaste kiss on the cheek, and done.

"Bella?" Her name was voiced with agony, as if saying it was costing them.

"Riley!"

She smiled at her as best she could in her condition. Her eyes glazed over. Rena lifted her hand up the slightest inch, and lifted her index and middle fingers in a V. Jake and Drake were half dead and incapable of anything. Darien managed to hug her fiercely, and rested.

"Bella?" Alice.

Bella turned and faced them.

"Get out, and if you ever come within 300 miles from me, I will hunt you down and kill you. Believe me, I will."

* * *

20 Years Later

(A/N: Bella joined the Volturri.)

Bella moved out of the Indian-style and lifted her right leg so it was bended at the knee. She rested her right arm on top, and leaned her head back onto the white marble behind her. Voices drifted into her hearing, and a disgusted frown twitched at her lips. Demetri and Jane were having a mid afternoon rendezvous again. The sexual kind. If she had been human, bile would have come back up her pipe. More voices drifted inside, and she inclined her head slightly for better access. In seconds, the Cullens appeared at the archway, and Carlisle was reaching for the handle.

Bella jumped down from the white marble pillar she had been watching guard over, and grabbed Carlisle's hand and threw him into the nearest wall. Emmett and Jasper hunched into a fighting stance. She snarled at them, and showed them her neck. Showing vampires your neck was a symbol of surrender, and of defiance. She clearly wasn't surrendering to any of them.

"You should know better than to just barge in like you would have. As it happens, Aro is busy. You are to wait in the chamber to your right until further notice."

She watched them walk towards the aforementioned chamber, and then jumped back to the 527 feet high pillar.

She glanced at her partner, Stephanie. Stephanie had long dirty blonde hair, that looked more like blonde with brown; (but you should never tell her that). She had large, wide light chestnut eyes, and a heart shaped face. Her limbs didn't have an ounce of fat, and were long and lithe. When she had been human, she had been your stereotypical beach blonde. Besides the fact that was a well-known genius, and that she was involved in illegal activities instead of guys. When she had been turned, her golden brown tan hadn't completely left. The color went nice with her long slender body. She had been 18 when she was changed, but she was only 5"3.

Stephanie glanced at her, and her eyes turned pensive, and swarmed with emotions no one could ever recognize. Her full, pale rose lips pressed into a thin line. As she glanced continuously at the chamber door and at her, she knew she had already figured it out.

"They're the ones you blame. For your coven's deaths."

"_Murders_. Not deaths. And how would you know that, eh Steph?"

"Well, bite me if I hacked into your file."

"How did you accomplish that? We have no computer filing in this place."

"I don't remember saying computer."

Stephanie controlled the elements, and if she touched you, she duplicated your power and kept it forever.

"Huh. You rat. I still haven't forgiven you for stealing my power."

"I didn't steal it. I copied it and kept it."

The bickering continued on like this, until Aro stepped out, and gestured for them to let the Cullens in. Stephanie and Bella jumped down from their individual pillars and were escorting them to the Throne Room, when Bella's eyes met Edwards. She snarled, and kept moving on toward the doors. Stephanie placed a calming hand on her shoulder, and let go. They stepped inside.

The room was decorated in gothic medieval times. The room was done in black carpet with red veins tracing everywhere. The walls were draped with dark red curtains, and the walls were filled with murals. A crystal chandelier provided the light, and hung in the center of the room. But the red veins on the floor weren't carpet. They were actually real streams of red wine encased in glass. Bella padded over the plush carpeting, and landed at Aro's side.

Jane and Demetri had already fulfilled their 'desires', and were in shadows surrounding Aro. Bella eased herself into them, and glanced at Alec. He sent her a painfully bored expression, and turned his attention back to the visitors. She rolled her eyes, and glanced at the others. Aro looked at them, and sent them off to their rooms. Bella didn't budge.

"Bella, dear." He sighed when she didn't move.

"Bella." She glanced at him, then threw him a crystal dagger.

"If they attack, try to inflict at least _some_ damage."

She walked down endless corridors, and finally arrived in front of white maple double doors. She stepped inside, closing and locking the doors behind her. The carpeting was in a warm, cream color, with clear spring water encased in glass running through her room. The walls were light gold, with off white curtains hanging down in front of windows. The room was huge. It could fit the White House inside. One side was complete glass, from ceiling to floor; and overlooked a waterfall. A white leather couch was against a wall, and the wall opposite the glass side was covered in shelves filled with music and movies. Next to the door was a huge plasma TV, and state of the art sound system with a stereo.

A door led to her own personal library, with a fireplace, a table, and a dark brown leather recliner. Under the Tunisian area rug, was a trap door that led to her weapon room. Bella crossed over to the couch, and picked up a remote, clicking on the stereo. Linkin Park's 'In The End' filled the room, and she laid back onto the couch. Memories, faces flashed. But it took only one to cause her pain.

She had joined the Volturri for one purpose only: revenge. She had been worming her way up the ranks to get close and she was almost there. Once she knew enough, she would use the information against them when the upcoming war hit full blast. She would have her revenge for her loved ones that had fallen. But the Cullens, they just played into her evil little plot. Why not hit two birds with one stone? She reached into a hidden panel in the wall, and took out blueprints; forming a new plan.

A plan to get revenge over both the Cullens and the Volturri. But the cullens just might end up dead….


	7. Hear Me

**Hear Me**

That night, a soft voice broke the silence in the castle.

"Stephanie? Bella? Alec? Demetri? Jane? Caius? Heidi? Marcus?"

The guards swiftly left their rooms, doors banging at the exact same moment. In an instant they were all circling Aro, hidden in shadows. The Cullens stood before him, expressionless and cold.

"Why don't you all take the night off?"

Demetri and Jane smirked at each other, and Heidi let a gleeful expression come over her. Marcus and Alec shrugged in indifference, while Stephanie and Bella looked at each other. Stephanie in concerned anger, and Bella in cold fury.

"You have to be joking, _right?_" the two echoed simultaneously.

Aro shook his head. Bella jumped into the light, fangs drawn.

"No." (Bella.)

Aro looked at her, and all he saw was angered determination.

"I'll be feeding tonight, so I'll be at my weakest."

"Even more reason for us _not_ to take the night off."

"I'm also meeting a lover."

Bella paused.

"Never mind, then."

* * *

Later That Night

Bella had convinced everyone to stay together, in case.

Here they were, playing cards in the throne room. While they were bored, they had decided to tie the Cullens; seeing as how Aro never mentioned they couldn't. So far, Alec was winning by a game, and Bella was quickly becoming frustrated at her lack of reading his body language correctly. She growled at him, and he sent her a lazy smile. She narrowed her golden amber eyes, and glanced at the clock.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going? It was you who said to stay here."

"I'm getting my iPod. Chill, Heidi. Damn."

She shot out of the room, and didn't waste any time making it to hers. She tested the area around her, and after finding it empty, she went down to the library and into the weapons room. Her cousins were there, alive and waiting. A slow, wicked smile bloomed on her features for the first time in 20 years.

"It's time to dethrone the king, and have our well deserved revenge, eh?"

They chuckled darkly, and together ran towards the guards. They were easy to kill, seeing as how Bella had blocked their senses. Bella looked over her shoulder to see Zarek eyeing Stephanie up and down.

"Let her live. She's a friend."

Stephanie glanced at Bella, and smiled.

Bella advanced towards the Cullens, feeling the sweet rush of adrenaline and victory through her empty veins. She smirked.

"My oh my, how the situation has changed to my favor."

Alice looked at her helplessly.

"Bella, please. We never wanted to leave you."

"And what? I suppose Aro didn't give you a choice?! You're a fucking vampire, damn it. You had the chance to fight, and stay. So don't give me any of that fucking bullshit."

Alice looked like she would have cried if she could.

Bella sneered.

"Don't have anything to say to that, do you? That's what I thought," Bella sighed, "but who to kill first?"

Drake spoke up.

"How about the one that started it all?"

He came up next to her, and Jake followed.

"Dear brother, I do love the way you can suggest violence so subtly."

"For once, I agree with the Olsen twins here. Let's run him through a flaming stake slowly, then into an ice block like that dude, David Blaine. And afterwards, heat up some iron chains then dip them in ice, and whip him." (Darien.)

"Oh, we're definitely related." (Damien. See chapter 4.)

Bella chuckled darkly, her amber eyes smothering and intense.

"Calm down boys. You'll do whatever you wish when I'm thru."

The four boys, (two pairs twins), snickered as violent, grotesque images flew by in their heads.

Bella advanced, and stopped abruptly as she heard Aro's distinct footsteps on the tile floor. She snarled in frustration.

"Go and spread out, and whoever finds him first kill him without hesitation. The rest go and sweep the castle. Leave no survivors. Stephanie, unlock the humans and prisoners in the dungeon."

Seconds, the room was empty save the Cullens and her.

A thud far away told her the killing had begun. The smell of burnt flash and blood told her Aro was finished.

Many others followed, and she heard the grateful escape as Stephanie completed the duty assigned to her.

_Did she really want to kill him? Did she really want to kill the man she still loved?_

She angrily shook these thoughts away.

_Don't do this. They _saved_ you. You owe them. If it hadn't been for them, James would have you by now. Victoria!_

_If I hadn't met them, James wouldn't have been a problem._

_They accepted you. They loved you! They protected Charlie!_

She lifted them up by their ropes, and slashed through them. She set them free.

"Go before I change my mind."

They turned to leave, and Bella grabbed Edward by the collar.

She dragged him to her, and slammed her lips against his.

He didn't hesitate to kiss her back, and wrapped his arms around her waist; plastering her body to his. He sucked on her lower lip, and his tongue delved in as she made a noise of pleasure. Her arms came around his neck and she toyed with the hairs on his neck. The kiss was passionate, and hard. She broke the kiss, (it would have lasted forever since they no longer needed oxygen).

"Go. I'll find you, don't worry. I need t take care of something first."

With that she turned away, and left the room.

Her silent footsteps strengthened the silence, and she made it to the doors and killed the guards. She went to the training grounds and killed the soldiers there without a thought. She met her coven inside the entrance, and together they walked leisurely over to her room. She took one last look, and cleaned out everything. Her books, her clothes, her belongings, and her weapons. All that was left was the furniture. She had hated why she lived there, and where it was located, but she had loved the room. Now, it was gone. As she walked out the door, she took one last look around it, and flicked the lights off.

She felt whole and alive. She could _feel. _

Most of all, she felt happy and loved. The first in a long time. She left Italy with nothing but thoughts of Edward.

They got married on March 8, 2107.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending was rushed, but I was feeling pressured. Since I'm in summer, I most probably will have the time and energy to edit the whole story and add more details and all. **

**If you want a sequel, review. If you want one and you don't review, you're screwed. :**

**Read Midnight Moon. It's a bit similar, but it might not have a happy ending. **

**Currently looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested, do review. **

**I hope to hear from all you guys, **

**Serenity. **


End file.
